


Recipes From Metaphysical Determinism

by SoDoRoses (FairyChess)



Series: Metaphysical Determinism [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Metafiction, Metaphysical Determinism, Recipes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/SoDoRoses
Summary: A series of recipes (both magical and mundane) featured in myMetaphysical Determinismuniverse
Series: Metaphysical Determinism [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668148
Comments: 16
Kudos: 103





	1. Logan's Impromptu Energy Potion

**Author's Note:**

> Pro tip: this is gross dont drink it lskdjaklj

You Will Need:

  * 8 oz hot water
  * 1 bag green tea
  * 1 12oz can of red bull
  * 1/2 tsp powdered light [edible luster pearl glitter]
  * a styrofoam cup and a black sharpie



Instructions:

  1. Steep the green tea in the styrofoam cup for three minutes
  2. Remove the tea bag
  3. Add the can of Red Bull to the tea
  4. Add the powdered light to the liquid.
  5. Write the alchemical equation, transcribed as follows in the sharpie on the cup - 2 scruples Sun dissolved into 20 oz Water




	2. Walnut Raisin Studying PAstries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this recipe does in fact double as a spell to aid in studying, according to actual kitchen witchcraft correspondences!
> 
> to my fellow americans i apologize for the metric but virgil is a perfectionist and its a BAKERY i could not justify using imperial alksjdlk

You Will Need (for 24 mini-pies)

  * 85g of cream cheese
  * 155g butter, divided
  * 120g all-purpose flour
  * 50g chopped walnuts
  * 50g raisins
  * 50g dried cherries
  * 50g brown sugar
  * 1/4 tsp ground allspice
  * 1/4 tsp ground cinnamon
  * 1/4 tsp ground clove



Instructions

  1. In a large saute pan, melt 35g butter before adding in the dried fruit, sugar, cinnamon, clove, and allspice. Stir deosil.
  2. Add in the walnuts before mixing deosil, covering, and simmering for 10 minutes.
  3. Let the fruit and nut mixture cool to room temperature
  4. Preheat the oven to 190C and line mini muffin pans with blue paper liners.
  5. In a medium bowl, stir together the cream cheese, 120g butter, and flour until a dough forms. Roll into 1 inch balls and press them into the bottom and up the sides of the prepared muffin liners.
  6. Spoon the cooled fruit and nut mixture evenly into the muffin cups
  7. Bake for 15 to 20 minutes during a mercurial hour




End file.
